plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheZombiemelon
. Got a question, suggestion, or something I can improve on? Feel free to post it here!}} This User Will Archive His Talk Page When It Reaches 16000 bytes. In The Mean Time, Enjoy The Groove Of His Talk Page. Unfortunately, I did already. xP--A Graalian (talk) 23:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Yup. :P Are you going to update your user page?--A Graalian (talk) 01:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks but it's ok. I usually use templates. :P--A Graalian (talk) 01:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Are you online right now? ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 17:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Could you hightlight Thread:379910? Thanks. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 18:04, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Do you have Twitter?--A Graalian (talk) 21:14, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yup. I just activated mine right now! :D--A Graalian (talk) 21:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I deleted it--A Graalian (talk) 21:54, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Animations It's very difficult! When it is done, I will show you. :) Uselessguy 04:00, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello,I would like to know how did you made the bell become a sunflower?? And the desktop button also the publish on the right side when you are editing the lawn Zazme Yakuza • Talk • • 11:11,4-Jul-2015 11:11, July 4, 2015 (UTC) PvZ2 China You can edit RSBs with this obb patcher. Then put the newly modded RSB in the folder for PvZ2 with iFunBox. :) ---- I don't know how OBBS work, since I only use iOS--A Graalian (talk) 02:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) They don't work on iOS.--A Graalian (talk) 02:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) nope--A Graalian (talk) 02:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Copy the files to your desktop of your PC if anything goes wrong.--A Graalian (talk) 02:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh and Starfruit - Yellow ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 20:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Aww that's sad ;( Anyways, thanks for other usertags! ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 21:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't have the money but I'll try to download a ISO version of it so I can play it on my pc. I got the lucky Blover btw >:)--A Graalian (talk) 22:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat if you want cuz I'm there--A Graalian (talk) 22:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Lord Of Player (talk) 14:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Does your party can contact the creators of Plants vs Zombies 2 , because I have a concept for a lot of new worlds, such as prehistoric ages, the moon, indiana village, the mysthic ages, the atlantis, vulcanic island (tiki island), the apocalypse and more worlds Sorry for my English I'm from Poland Lord Of Player (talk) 14:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I just wanted to know if it was okay if I posted some of my screenshots on the pages. Thanks, Jacobacranmer (talk) 17:45, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RSBs You can find links on the OBBPatcher discussion thread. 1Zulu (talk) 02:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Since the pages are not levels, plants, and zombies I removed them.--A Graalian (talk) 21:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Because it is already in the Gallery template ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 07:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Pie HereA Graalian (talk) 23:47, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Hope you get better soon! :D--A Graalian (talk) 02:03, July 23, 2015 (UTC) hi wanna chat please say yes Jackfrancis007 (talk) 17:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Jackfrancis007 (talk) 21:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC)i want to talk to you. Avalible? You left this message on my talk page: "I have chortles. Finally, there's someone else who's played Bowser's Inside Story. :P" Well, the truth is (sadly) i do not own Bowser's Inside Story nor have i played it, BUT, i know A LOT about it and i know almost everything about the character i am so attached to. The name i use is a combination of a first name i coined myself (Arouteous) and the character name (Fawful) Arouteous Fawful (talk) 16:26, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Why you blamed me in PvZA Creepypasta? xD